


Mini Stoker

by Southernheart1026



Category: Emergency! (TV 1972)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernheart1026/pseuds/Southernheart1026
Kudos: 2





	1. 1

Jenna Stoker had a seemingly perfect life, that is until her mom suddenly passed away from pneumonia complications. She was 15, and the sweet innocent child of Mike and Carrie's turned into a dark troublemaker that Mike was having trouble keeping hold of. Since her mom, Jenna was always getting into situations that required a punishment that never stuck.

Mike had no clue what to do, he knew it was happening because of her mothers passing and he had to figure out how to handle a teenager on his own. He heard her crying every night but whenever he tried to talk to her, she just yelled and screamed at him to go away and she didn't need his help, she could handle it on her own.

They went through the same routine every day. If Mike wasn't on shift, he would drop Jenna off and pick her up from school. If Mike was on shift, he would drop Jenna off at school and head to work, Jenna would then walk home and be on her own for the night. Sometimes in complete effort to get out of school, Jenna would fake sick just to go home. Mike would always ask Emily Stanley, Caps wife, if she could go and get her, only to find out she's not sick at all.

"Jenna May I'm done! You can't have the school calling me to come to get you for not being sick!...No Jenna-" Mike tried to finish before he was hung up on. He angrily put the phone back on the wall before sitting on the couch, trying to think of a way to get Jenna to listen.

Cap had heard the troubling conversation from Mike's end and was the only other person to have teenage kids and a teenage daughter, who was also Jenna's best friend.

"Seemed like a rough talk with Jenna" he started as he sat in one of the chairs.

"I don't know what to do about her" Mike admitted "ever since her mom, she's just been completely rebelling against everything I say, every punishment, everything" he sighed leaning forward to put his head in his hands. "it's hard enough to lose Carrie and now with Jenna acting out, I'm completely lost"

"Have you and Jenna had a civil conversation since?" Cap asked, thinking of every possible way his kids would react at what was all reality for Mike and Jenna.

"I try but it always turns into a screaming match," he said, looking up. "It's like she's not even my kid anymore"

"The right circumstance will show her some time, has she been sleeping?"

"I think, I open the door just a sliver and she turns over"

"What about giving her Carrie's blanket?" Cap suggested, which Mike nodded to.

"I can try that," he said with a sigh.

Mike had decided to take the cap's advice and try it. As soon as they were both in the apartment, he grabbed the blanket off the bed and took it out to the front room. "Jenna come here" Mike yelled down the hall in the apartment.

"What?" Jenna replied, just sticking her head out of her room.

"Come here" Mike repeated.

"No," Jenna said simply as she shuts her door.

'Just like her' Mike thought to himself. In all reality, he knew it was because of her mom, but that still didn't give her a reason to act that way. He was tired of the phone calls from the school, the yelling from Jenna, and most of all, listening to Jenna cry herself to sleep all the time.

He slowly walked to Jenna's room and listened for a quick second, there was no doubt she was crying again. He pushed the already cracked open door, open a little bit more. Jenna's school books were spread all over her desk, but she was on her bed, staring at a wall of Polaroid pictures taped to her wall of her and her mom, as well as a few family pictures of the three of them. He slowly walked into her room and sat next to her on the bed "I know you miss her Jen" he said, continuing when Jenna doesn't respond. "I miss her too"

"Why are you in here?" Jenna asked, refusing to look at him.

"Why are you taking this all out on me? I'm your father."

"I want my mom back" she mumbled quietly.

"Well, we can't change what happened Jenna." He started, continuing again when she doesn't reply. "You still have me"

"Until you leave me to!" She yelled suddenly snapping as she got off her bed.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused by her sudden outburst.

"I can't get attached! The second I do, you'll leave me too just like mom!" Jenna yelled with tears starting to flood her eyes.

"Jenna I'm not going to leave you," He said, realizing what was now bothering his daughter.

"You don't know that!" She yelled again.

"You can't tell me you'll be okay. I lost my mom...I can't lose my dad too!" She yelled, with tears flowing now from her eyes. All Mike wanted to do was hug her but wasn't going to push it that far with her mood at the moment. "You're job has no guarantees" she continued, melting to the floor. He sat on the floor beside her, letting her cry it out. To Mike's surprise, Jenna threw her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. Mike took the surprise and gently set her in his lap, hugging her and comforting her as much as he could.

Within the next few days, Jenna had opened up more to Mike but was also still very quiet. Mike was watching her carefully and was extremely hesitant to leave her for his shift.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the Stanley's after school? I already talked to Emily" he asked, more trying to get Jenna to talk.

"I want to go home" she mumbled quietly, leaning against the door as he pulled up to the school.

"Do you want me to come pick you up?"

"You can't leave work," Jenna said quietly again.

"I can for a few minutes, I could bring the engine" he joked slightly but Jenna did not move. "It's supposed to rain Jen. I want you to have a ride. What if Emily dropped you off at home?"

"I'm fine," she said and gets out as the truck stopped.

"Have a good day Jen" Mike said, watching his daughter shut the door, leaving no room for any more conversation and walk into school. He sighed as he put the truck back in gear and drove to the station, arriving at the same time as Cap. Mike and Cap exchanged quick looks before getting out of their vehicles.

"How'd it go with Jenna this morning?" Cap asked as they met at the front of the cars before walking inside.

"Not any better" Mike sighed before continuing. "She won't accept help. I tried to get her to go to your place after school with Emily but she said she'd walk home in the rain and got out of the truck before I could say anything else. I'm accepting any suggestions" he explained to not only his captain but his best friend.

"I'm pretty sure she talks to Desiree. They're pretty close, maybe she can talk her into staying the night" Cap said, thinking out loud.

"I hope so" He sighed, getting a cup of coffee.

After 3 classes, Jenna went to Mr. Carey's class. He had always been good to Jenna, he loved her work ethic, as well as her respect for him and the willingness to help her classmates. Since her mother, Jenna's grades dropped drastically from an A to an F and Mr. Carey knew something had to be done.

As the bell rang, everyone packed their bags and stood to walk out and go to the next class (Jenna trying to hide in the mess of students), Mr. Carey spoke up "Jenna, come see me for a moment?" When Jenna didn't reply he went to the door and stopped her before she could leave "Jenna, come here please"

"Why? I don't want to" she said, refusing to move.

"Jenna I'm worried about your grades"

Jenna just glared at him. "Why. I'm not your kid, you shouldn't care"

"I'm your teacher, it is my job to care about your grades"

"Well don't. Just leave me alone" Jenna snaps and goes to walk around him but he blocked her.

"Jenna you are failing your class," He said, trying to talk sense into her.

"And you're failing your job! The hell I care."

"I don't like your attitude, Jenna!" Mr. Carey said as he grabbed the class phone off the wall and called the principal to the room.

"I don't like you and your stupid British accent!" Jenna yelled.

"Take a seat." He snapped, laying the phone back on the cradle. "I'm calling your father right now and the four of us will have a meeting about your grades"

"Good luck getting him here! He can't leave his stupid job!" she yelled, still not following the directions to take her seat.

"Jenna, just because you're having a hard time, doesn't mean you can act like this"

"Dad lets me! He doesn't even try anymore!"

Mr. Carey pinched the bridge of his nose. "Jenna I'm sure if he saw you and heard you right now, he would be disappointed"

"My mom would too but she's not here is she!"

"Jenna sit down." He snapped again. "You weren't like this before your mom passed, so I think you're wrong here"

"I'm not your hostage! You can't hold me here, I'm leaving" She said, grabbing her bag to leave.

Mr. Carey stood up "Jenna sit back down. You're going to fail! You'll have to be held back."

"What. Do. You. Care?" Jenna asked, glaring at her teacher.

"I'm your teacher!"

"and apparently, I'm your slave here, leave me alone you old geezer" She snapped again.

"Jenna! you have just earned yourself detention. Keep it up and I'll give you another!"

"Whatever! All that crap about 'caring about your students' just goes down the drain huh?" She said, looking at him coldly. Her eyes were cloudy and ready to spill the tears of frustration but she held her ground and wiped her eyes.

"well, when you don't want me to care, yes it does"

"Call my dad, I don't care. He won't do anything!"

"He most certainly will when he realizes what a pest you've become"

"I don't care. He can't leave work so god luck!" Jenna yelled, trying to keep her composure and keep her tears from spilling.

Mr. Carey angrily called Mike at work as Jenna just watched him. His conversation with Mike was short as Mike knew he couldn't leave and decided to call Emily, asking her to take his place. Jenna knew Emily very well and was as much a second mother to her.

Jenna's teacher sighed and hung up, looking at Jenna. "A woman named Emily is coming for the meeting in your father's place"

"She's like my second mom. Dad's best friend's wife" She explained, keeping her voice monotone.

"She's on her way," he said, nodding at Jenna's explanation.

Emily showed up in the classroom a little under 10 minutes later and sat as Jenna refused to look at her. She was disappointed with Jenna and Jenna knew it.

Mr. Carey turned towards Emily "Miss, I called you here to talk about Jenna's attitude and grades"

"Yes, her father told me," she said, giving Jenna a quick look before turning back to Mr. Carey.

He nodded and continued. "She has an F in my class and if she doesn't bring it up, she will fail and have to retake my class"

"I'll talk to her dad, I'm sure he'll set her straight"

"I'm worried about her relationship with him as well" Mr. Carey brought up. Jenna just looked to the floor, listening to what he was saying.

"He's learning. Jenna is their only child and since Carrie passed, they haven't gotten along the best" Emily explained to the teacher.

"Well, they should work on it because it's affecting her and her grades."

"I assure you, she will start listening to her father," Emily said as she looked at Jenna again.

Mr. Carey nodded in understanding "good because I'd hate to see her throw her future away"

"Oh god...Dramatic much?" Jenna said, looking up from the floor.

"Jenna shush" Emily warned with a warning look on her face, a look that meant she was serious.

"Jenna, I need effort on your part as well" The teacher sighed.

Jenna sighed "Can I go now?"

Jenna watched as her teacher pulled a packet out from a drawer. "Complete this work for extra credit to get your grades up a little. The rest depends on you"

"You're insane I'm not doing all that!"

"Jenna!" Emily warned again.

"Then fail." Mr. Carey directed the conversation. "I need effort Jenna or I'll put in a request for you to go to a lower level class"

"Whatever" Jenna said before looking at Emily "Can we go?"

He sighed as he gave in "Yes, you may go"

Jenna picked up her backpack and swung it over her shoulder, heading for the door to the classroom.

"Jenna, your packet," He said as he held it out to her.

"I don't need it"

"Yes you do"

"Do it yourself" Jenna said before slapping Mr. Carey's arm, causing him to drop all the papers.

The teacher's eyes widened as he glares at her. "Jenna!" he yells at the same time as Emily.

"Wait until your father hears about this!" Emily yells after her as she runs out of the classroom. Mr. Carey sighed as he sat back down. "I'll talk with her father about this, I'm sorry about the trouble," Emily says with an apologetic look. The teacher nodded as she left the room, taking a hold of Jenna's arm and leading her to the car.


	2. 2

Emily pulled into the fire department parking lot after picking up Jenna. She got out of the car and stood outside the car until Jenna decided to get out of the car. She stood there, arms crossed, frown on her face and the entire mom look as Jenna got out. She walked inside with Emily walking behind to make sure she didn't run off. Jenna walked in and looked at Mike, not saying a word.

"Mike. She needs an attitude adjustment" Emily told Mike, crossing her arms across her chest again.

"What happened," He asked. Jenna started to answer his question before Mike shushed her.

"She not only talked back to her teacher with an attitude, but she knocked a stack of papers out of his hand and ran out of the room," Emily stated, holding her frown and her crossed arms.

Mike already looked like he was fuming at Jenna, yet Jenna didn't seem phased by it at all.

"Jenna, I can't believe you! Bunk room, now" He said sternly. Jenna stomped off to the bunk room with Mike hot on her heels. As soon as the door was shut, Mike just looked at Jenna with a look of disappointment on his face. Jenna didn't look up at him or dare make eye contact. "What is going on with you?" He asked her sternly, staring into her skull.

"Nothing" She mumbled, knowing if she said anything, it would only get worse.

"Talk. Now"

"GOD, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" She screamed at him. Which everyone in the common room heard. Mike looked at her and just walked out of the room, leaving Jenna to think about what she had just done. She didn't care at that point and just cried her eyes out in the room, all alone. She didn't move for a good 20 minutes before mike went back in. SHe was still sobbing and laying in the bed now. Mike gently sat by her and looked at her.

"You ready to talk now?" He asked his crying daughter. She sat up as she was nodding and looked at him with her red, tear-stained eyes.

The room was quiet before Jenna finally spoke up with a quiet "I'm sorry dad"

Mike smiled slightly at that because he knew Jenna always needed some time to reflect and help herself to come around.

"I need you to understand something," Mike started and looked at his child before continuing, "I'm the dad. I am the boss. I only want what's best for you Jenna Mae." He told her, hoping she would listen.

Jenna just nodded and listened to his words.

After a long conversation and a lot of tears from Jenna, she had finally fallen asleep in Mike's bunk, meaning he was going to have to sleep on the couch. He gently covered his daughter up before walking back out to all the guys with a look on his face that said, 'don't ask'. No one bothered to question, except Cap. He looked at Mike with the questioning eyes, Mike went to the office and just groaned as Cap followed him.

"She doesn't get it"

"Doesn't get what?" Cap asked leaning against his desk.

"She doesn't get how hard I am actually trying to help her. Her mother has been gone for almost 3 months, and I knew she'd take a while to come around but I didn't think it would go in circles like she is. I feel like she's spiraling out of control and there's no way I can stop it because she won't listen to what I have to say." Mike ranted to his best friend.

"She's gonna get through it. You just gotta be a dad" Cap told him. Having a daughter Jenna's age, was definitely a plus for Mike. He was parenting on his own now. "Where is she now?" Cap asked, noticing there was no teenage girl around.

"She talked...lots of crying...and fell asleep on my bed" He sighed. " I can't be mad at that, she hasn't been sleeping much," he said, as he rubbed his face. He was so tired of fighting with his daughter but this was a huge adjustment period for her. She wasn't sure of anything, especially with Mike's job. Who knew what could happen out there.

"Well, let's see how long she sleeps, and figure it out in the morning. You can take the extra bunk." Cap suggested, to which Mike nodded. "I can have Emily go get some things from home if you need?"

"No, we'll be alright until shifts over," Mike told him and went back over to the TV to read the paper. He couldn't focus thinking about his daughter. He was also hoping that everything would soon go back to normal. He wanted his sweet little girl back.

The next day, Jenna woke up and just stayed in the bunk until her fathers shift was over. She didn't bother getting up, just stayed wrapped up in the blanket Mike had put over her the night before. "Jen, let's go" Mike said, pulling the blanket off his daughter. Jenna got up, and went to the car without a word to her father. They didn't drive home though, Mike parked the car at the first stop of a few, the cemetery where Jenna's mother was buried.   
"Dad no" Jenna said, not moving from her seat.   
"Jenna. Get out of the truck" Mike said, very calmly.   
"You can't make me!" Jenna yelled back in response. "I'm not getting out of the truck!"   
"Jenna Mae. Get out. Of the truck," He said more sternly this time. "Before I pull you out of the truck"   
"You can't. That's abuse" Jenna retorted.   
"Jenna. Let's go." Mike said, as he got out of the truck and went over to Jenna's side. He opened the door, "you have 5 seconds to get out of this truck" he told her, standing back as he counted down from 5. Jenna reluctantly got out of the truck, following Mike to the gravestone of Carrie Stoker.


End file.
